Deployment of medical applications (provided in form of software) in medical systems used at medical facilities such as hospitals, medical laboratories, etc., may be subject to certain requirements and restrictions. One such requirement and/or restriction may be patient data protection regulations of the country/state in which the medical facility that is using the underlying medical application(s) is located.
Deployment of a medical application may be done in a global data center, a country-specific data center and/or locally in at given medical facilities IT structure/data center.
Conventionally, the most flexible deployment mechanism for deployment of medical applications is deployment at a global data center in which one scalable application installation can support customers (e.g., medical facilities using the medical application installed on the global data center) from around the globe. However such a flexible deployment mechanism may be incompatible with restrictions that are required to be observed by medical facilities in different countries.
The next most flexible deployment mechanism for deployment of medical applications is deployment at a country-specific data center, where such a data center and its operation are in line with regulations and restrictions imposed by the underlying country on medical facilities operating therein. In this case, a medical application vendor may have to maintain one data center in each country in which the vendor's medical application is utilized.
The least flexible conventional deployment mechanism for deployment of medical applications is deployment at a data center local to and exclusively utilized by a given medical facility. This least flexible deployment mechanism is the most common mechanism used today for deploying medical applications, while at the same time it is the most expensive deployment mechanism as it requires the medical applications' vendors to support each and every customer (e.g., medical facility) independently.
However, due to a dynamic change in local, country-wide and/or global rules and restrictions required to be observed by medical facilities around the world, the use of any of the above described deployment mechanisms proves inefficient, cost prohibitive and/or impractical.